


【HP/哈德】冥河之下

by RiMuCanYang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiMuCanYang/pseuds/RiMuCanYang
Summary: Summary：他将去冥河之下寻找他的爱人Warning：★NC-17★OOC，私设如山★魔改古希腊神话设定★两人交往前提，HE★涉及大战及战后★请尽量无视我的塑料英语





	【HP/哈德】冥河之下

序.

对于世界而言，你是个人；但是对于某个人，你是他的整个世界。  
——玛格丽特·米切尔

01.

穿越死亡的界限，置身于虚无之中。

他的灵魂被舒展着黑色双翼的死神塔纳托斯收割，然后流放于虚无，等待着最后的救赎。

觉察不到时间的流逝，无从知晓自己身在何处。他的思维是混沌一团，五感也丧失殆尽。无法用具体的词句去形容这种诡异的感觉，只是好像被整个世界遗忘，身陷于囹圄之中无力脱身。

可是突然之间，世界又有了颜色，沉郁墨色里涌动着的幽蓝，像玻璃瓶里的即将干涸的墨水。

全身每一个角落都被水紧紧围绕缠裹，甚至感觉像是能够渗透皮肤直达血液肌理——但却没有窒息感，仿佛生就如此。在这透不进光的幽深墨色里，他感觉不到丝毫的压力，倒像是在空中沉浮飘荡，摇摆不定。他在黑色的天空，在冰冷的夜里。

意识逐渐被唤起，但他好像忘却了自己是谁。

而此时，这个世界也终于变得清晰了些许。

压抑的死寂里没有什么乐趣，这里灵魂残缺的居住者也不会懂得何为乐趣。所有的一切都很简单，只是为了能够存在于此世。

银白色的深海鳚鱼摆动着柔软的流线型身躯，紧贴着一个庞然大物。幽黑和暗红的融合，条条触角如绸缎随风般翻卷飘动着——恐怖却又美丽的神秘生物，让人看到死亡的冥河水母。

这里幽暗的如深海一般，同时安静到吓人，时间在这里好似放缓了脚步甚至于停滞。但再荒凉的地方也会有超乎人类想象的神奇存在，黑和白一大一小的影子静静游动着，在漫长的时光里踟躇，等待着未知的命运。

无法感知时间是否流逝，也许是很久很久以后，也可能只是一瞬之间。

他突然清醒了一些，意识到了自己的存在。

我不应该在这里……他对自己说。

死咒……眼泪……冥河……

脑海中浮现出零星的记忆碎片，但残损到无法拼凑起来。只是迷蒙之中，好像看到一个黑色的身影渐渐走远。

我是谁？我该是谁？我在哪？我该在哪……

鱼也会有思想吗……

他陷入了团团迷雾之中。

当然了，这时候他还没有真正清醒过来，只是混沌杂乱之中出现了一丝的条理。像一个深陷梦境的人艰难的挣脱修普诺斯的束缚，睁开了干涩的睡眼。头晕目眩之际，还分不清梦境与现实，虚假与真实。

又过了很久很久，仿若过去了几个世纪，但回过头去看，又好像只是错失了一秒钟。

总之，他又记起来了一些。

他要到冥河去找一个人。

可能是友人，也或许是爱人。相貌还是模糊的，但他相信自己一眼就能认出来。但是……人是生活在海里吗？为什么他会在海里，又或者这就是冥河，那么那个人呢，那个人在哪里？

我该去哪找你……

他依然本能的跟随着神秘的冥河水母，不断翻动的触角打乱了他的思绪，他再一次陷入了迷茫。

又过了很久很久，他才又清醒一些——这次是真真切切的。

冥河是死灵才会去的地方。他死了吗？他也死了吗？对了，他知晓了那个人是个男人。很美丽的男人，即使他潜意识里觉得美丽不适合形容男人。但是他既不帅气也不平庸，只能是美丽了。细软的金发，灰蓝的眼眸，苍白的脸颊，单薄的身板，绿色的领带，黑色的袍子……他只知道这么多了。

翻卷的黑红色触角又一次打断了他的思绪。

不知道时间是否真的流动了，反正他的意识是开始流动了。

他要找到他，不管在哪里。因为，云雾缭绕的记忆里，他听到一个颤抖的声音。

“如果我死了，请一定要去冥河找我。”

02.

阴云笼罩着的霍格沃兹，黎明前的最后一战。

“Harry-Potter is dead！”Voldemort猖狂地笑着不断重复。

当Hagrid抱着毫无生气的救世主走来时， 有人缄默不语，有人欢呼雀跃，有人哀伤痛哭……

角落里，一个金发斯莱特林苍白削瘦的脸侧淌下泪来，灰蓝的双眸涣散失神。他抬头凝望着灰蒙蒙的天空，努力抑制着喉间溢出的哽咽，逼迫自己去接受这冰冷的现实。

Harry，你不要走的太快，我一定会去冥河之下找你的。他在心中暗想，尽管他并不确定人死后是否真的能够抵达传说中由哈迪斯主宰的冥界。

六年级后，Draco就一直偷偷的给Harry送情报和魔药。正式交往也已有半年，但Voldemort和食死徒让他们身心俱疲，他们从来没有时间像普通情侣一样甜蜜亲热，他甚至还没来得及对Harry说过我爱你。

或许Voldemort早就察觉知晓了，但这本该让人恐惧的现实也无所谓了，反正明天都成了黑色的，温暖他的太阳再也不会升起，生或是死又有何分别？

虽是这样自暴自弃，但当Lucius呼喊Draco去他们身边时。他还是胆怯了——为什么偏偏是我？为什么我要接受这样的命运？

他提起发软的腿向前迈时，突然间发现世界是如此清晰。来自周围人毫不掩饰的怨恨和鄙夷的目光，来自黑君主冰冷且难以捉摸的注视，以及父亲和母亲担忧中难掩喜悦的眼神。都是如此的强烈，强烈到让他浑身颤抖。

“好孩子。”黑君主尸体般冰冷的手臂环住他的腰背，寒气入骨，仿若置身于冬日的寒潭——寒意穿透他将死的灵魂。无力逃离这寒冰铸造的囚笼，只能静静等待塔纳托斯撕裂他的灵魂，带走他的一切。他害怕极了，以至于全身都无法动弹。

但当刚被宣判死亡的Harry突然醒来还未能拿出魔杖时，Draco的动作又是如此的迅速。他甚至没有来得及用大脑去思考，纯粹是依靠着身体的本能反应。

“阿瓦达索命！”仅一个咒语，一个鲜活的生命就凋零在阴冷的绿光之下，一时间整个世界都沉默了。

在Harry还没能来得及酝酿出泪水和愤恨时，一切就都已经结束了，他只听到了Draco留下的最后一句话。

“如果我死了，请一定要去冥河找我。”

灰蓝色的眸子里，含着晶莹的泪水。

Harry强忍下心中的悲恸，挥动魔杖对上陷入癫狂的黑君主。两人僵持着，但Harry心中的爱让他比Voldemort更胜一筹，尽管这其中也有老魔杖的缘故。

放下魔杖的那一刻，他如释重负的跌坐在地上，脸上的泥污把夺眶而出的晶莹泪水都染得浑浊。

他和Draco互看对方不顺眼五年，打打闹闹一直没断。直到六年级的盥洗室，他们的两颗心才得以走近一些。事实上，多年来每一次的触碰，他们都无法控制自己过快的心跳。所以到最后，救世主不得不承认，他被这个金发斯莱特林所吸引，他深深陷进了Draco灰蓝色的眸眼里。而Draco也坦然，他被救世主的魅力所深深折服。

他们正式交往时，三人组已经开始了逃亡，而Draco仍然和食死徒一样受Voldemort的差遣。这是他的选择，他决定作一个间谍。这很危险，却值得。

Malfoy庄园的那天，是他一生中最惊恐也是最勇敢的时刻。

战争结束后，Harry没有参与霍格沃兹的修缮工作。而是一个人去寻找神话传说中才存在的地方——冥河。几乎是所有人都来劝阻他安慰他，但他始终相信冥河是真实存在的，他坚信Draco绝对不会欺骗他。

终于，他得知了有关冥河的些许线索，在一个破旧的笔记本里。

“越死之界限，至冥河之下。以爱神之名，许诚挚之愿。”

“万物皆为虚妄，唯爱得以永生。”

虽然他不是很理解这些话的含义，但至少能知道那里与死亡、与爱有关。所以他做了一个大胆到鲁莽的决定——走近死亡。

这个方法看似没有任何可行性，但却真的是唯一的办法。

他足够爱Draco，所以他可以不畏惧死亡。

所以在咬牙狠心后，他真的来到了传说中介于人间和冥界之间的虚无之地，冥界的入口。这里的世界是阴沉黑暗的，古怪的黑色树枝好像魔鬼的利爪。没有传说中无数的亡灵和看守冥界的地狱三头犬，只能看见离冥河岸边不远处有一个划着小船的摆渡人。阳光、月光和星光统统没有，所有的一切都是阴森死寂的，只有渡船上的一盏青灯散发微弱的冷光。

河面很宽，层层迷雾中望不到对岸，污浊的河水也是翻涌奔腾，望不见底。

他走上前去，靠近渡船，只见一只枯瘦黑污的手从那残破到只能依稀辨认出的袖子里伸出，摊在他面前。

蓬头垢面的黑发青年扶了一下快要滑下来的黑框眼镜，有些疑惑不解，难道是需要渡资？

片刻，那只有些吓人的手又收了回去。

有着碧绿色宝石般双眼的黑发青年犹豫了一下，硬着头皮踏上了那条摇摇晃晃的船。

黑色的河水翻卷着，凶兽一般撕咬着破旧的船体。河面之下好像有恶鬼死灵在哀嚎哭喊，厉声尖叫。

尖锐细小却各外刺耳的声音让青年有些不适，他努力的在小船上站稳。

摆渡人沉默的划着船，他们在激流中不停摇摆着。

Acheron ——苦怨河，通往冥界的第一条冥河。回过头是岸上枯死的黑色灌木和满地的淤泥，眼前是黑蓝色的湍急河水，像怪兽的口舌，等待着猎物。Draco也曾来过这里吗？他也曾和自己一样踏上这条船吗？

不知过了多久，船大概划到了河中央。这里的水比两岸边的水平静许多，基本上是静止的。没有了尖叫声，只有一片死寂的沉默。

摆渡人又一次伸出了手，摊在他面前。

青年看着平静的河面，突然忆起那句话，“往冥河之下”。

冥河之下……冥河之下，他几乎没有犹豫，只是稍微思量片刻。毅然的跃入冰冷刺骨的河水中，可怕的黑污河水几乎使他失声尖叫。那是穿透灵魂的寒意，让人的每一个细胞都在发颤。

黑色的河水很快吞没了Harry，所有本能的挣扎都顷刻间被吞噬。在“羽沉河”里，技术再高超的游泳健将也毫无挣扎的余地。在完全沉入水中时，他逐渐失去了意识。

我一定要找到你，Draco。

这应当是他最后的记忆。 

03.

恢复了所有记忆后，他开始渴望向上了，即使这黑蓝色的水看上去无边无际。但是他不能离开冥河水母，所以只能静静望着这幽深的河水，看着冥河水母翻卷的触角。比起这无法看透的世界，他实在是太渺小太脆弱了。

但他必须冲出去，逃离这个无形的囚笼，他要去找他的爱人，他的金发斯莱特林，他的Draco。

凝固的时光里，他忍不住去想，没有大脑的水母是如何活着，它的世界会是一片虚无吗？无法想象，无法体会，所以无从知晓。

无谓的等待是痛苦的，他开始害怕忘记往昔岁月的点滴。几近疯狂的不断回忆每一年每一天每一个瞬间，尤其是关于Draco的记忆，每一个细节都被他反复咀嚼。

他们的初遇，相识，争吵，对峙，缓和，相知，相恋，生离，死别。

回忆之余，他也会胡思乱想，若是没有战争，没有那道绿光……会怎样？

他们会在毕业晚会上跳舞，也许笨拙的自己会踩到他的脚；他们会在青春洋溢的起哄声中热吻，也许害羞的斯莱特林会涨红了脸；他们会在朋友真挚的祝福下走入婚姻的殿堂，也许Draco会穿着白色的西装；他们会拥有一个属于他们俩的家，也许会养几只小动物再种几株花草。晨光熹微中，一同醒来。暮色散尽后，一齐睡去。他们可以拥有无数甜蜜的白天，也可以拥有很多动情的黑夜。可能会有很多反对的声音，可能不被世人所接受。但一切都将是诗一般美好，画一样美丽。

所以，我更要找到你，去实现我们共同的美好心愿。

这一次，是真的很长很长时间了，长到不知道自己是在梦里还是已经彻底消失。

在久到他以为自己就这样隐匿于时间夹缝里再不见天日时，他回到了起点，仿佛之前漫长的等待都只是错觉幻影。

苦怨河的岸边，黑发的青年呆立良久，心中无限的空虚侵蚀着他疲惫的灵魂。河面上没了渡船的影子，只有翻腾的河水洗涤着罪恶的魂灵。只有他还是和原来一样，没有丝毫变化。

这一切都是梦吗？可是为什么会感到悲伤和痛苦呢……

我要去哪儿找你？

他还没有忘记。

僵硬而沉重的双腿迈开，他在污泥浊水之中狂奔，沙哑的声音竭力嘶喊着。

“Draco！Where are you now！”

“Draco！Draco！Draco……”

阴沉诡异的天空下起淅淅沥沥的小雨，灰色的水珠，融在黑色的泥里。雨和泪交融，奏出哀愁一曲。

没有心思去管时间过去了多久，只是双腿酸疼无比，只是双眼干涩发疼，只是双拳攥出血珠……而已。

直到浑身酸软瘫倒在地，大口喘着气，干涩的喉咙每次呼吸都痛不欲生。依然没有任何的回应，仿佛他是这里唯一的存在。

你在哪儿？

我要去哪儿找你……

突然，Harry眼前出现一片白光，他失去了意识。

头昏昏沉沉的，黑发青年强撑起身子站了起来，眼前却猛然一黑，几乎再次晕倒在地。

炫目的光刺痛干涩的双眼，过了好一阵，他才能适应眼前的环境。

他此刻身处无比圣洁的长廊，有点像是之前光洁的国王十字车站。走廊的尽头，隐隐传来虔诚的歌声与欢悦的鸟鸣，甚至还有微微花香飘来沁入心脾。

两侧的廊壁上是精致细腻的浮雕壁画——桃金娘小巧的花朵齐齐绽放，枝叶间还有圆润饱满的果实。灌丛旁的湖水中，数对交颈亲吻的天鹅，优雅的细颈弯曲组合成爱心的形状。空中是成群结队飞舞着的信鸽，也许是在传递着思念和爱意。古树的枝桠上蹲有衔着野果的麻雀，两两亲昵的依偎在一起。

Harry轻轻触碰洁白的壁画，有缕缕耀眼的金光在上面流动。

循着歌声向前走，他来到一个开阔的殿堂。头顶是七彩的壁画，描绘着奥林匹斯众神。

神殿中央有一尊女神像，裙摆及地，半挽起来的头发上有几朵桃金娘。高举的手臂上有一只展翅欲飞的信鸽，肩膀上有两只互啄的麻雀。她仰着头微笑着，眉目满含柔情。

神像左右两侧分别有一个沙漏，它们上下的花纹正好颠倒，其中一个沙漏里的沙子一动不动仿佛时间静止，而另一个沙漏里不断流动的金色细沙则提醒着他时间的确是在流逝。

神像的底座中央是用希腊字母写的Aphrodite。下面还有二行华丽字母勾画的英文单词。

迷途之人，请许下你的愿望，爱与美的女神阿芙洛狄忒会聆听你的心声，为你指引方向。

Harry盯着下面的小字握紧双拳。这世间真的有神明吗？若有，为何不在苦难时降下神谕。若无，为何又在他迷茫时伸出援手。

轻音缭绕鸟语花香之间，他的身心都不自觉的放松。突然间，他好像明白了为什么会有那么多人信奉神佛。他们并不是真的相信那种超然的存在，而是在迷茫无措中为自己寻找一个心灵的寄托，不灭的信念。

他轻阖双眼，在心中不断默念。

Draco，我该何处寻你？Draco，我该何处寻你……

“咕咕咕……”圣洁的白色信鸽振动丰满的羽翼，将一个牛皮纸制的信封和三颗桃金娘的果实递到Harry手上。

他接过来，将看起来没有什么特别之处的果实放进口袋。端详起那封没有邮票和地址，仿佛尚未寄出去的信件。小心地拆开，里面只有一张泛黄的纸张。

“Under The Acheron。”

冥河之下……

就在这时，后背猛然传来的刺痛打断了Harry的思考，像是有薄如蝉翼的锋利刀片在皮肤上割画。他脱下上衣，使劲转过头去看。只见本就有疤痕但仍算光洁的后背上多出一个纹身般的印记，血红色的线，勾勒出灵动的姿态，那是一只冥河水母。

Harry不禁睁大双眼，反复去看后腰那个诡异的图案。冥河之下……冥河水母。

一切都变得明了。

再度来到苦怨河畔，Harry脸上多了焦躁急切的神情。

他向着冥河狂奔，一旁阴森里树林里却突然冲出一只地狱三头犬，邪恶的刻耳帕洛斯拦住了他的去路。它张着血盆大口，露出青黑色的獠牙，喉间发出低吼，警告着眼前不明来路的入侵者。

Harry只知道琴声可使地狱犬陷入沉睡，但是他现在无法使用魔法。

黑色巨犬摇晃着三个巨大的脑袋向Harry慢慢走来，猩红色的眼睛像是出没于黑夜的吸血鬼。他大口喘着气，手臂剧烈颤抖着。而这时，他一片空白的大脑里突然浮现出Draco曾对他说过的一句气话。

“只有邪恶而又丑陋的刻耳帕洛斯才会喜欢吃甜食，我可是高贵优雅的Malfoy！”

Harry第一次想要感谢Draco的口是心非，这可能会救了他一命。他从口袋里掏出刚刚得到的三颗桃金娘果实，依次向地狱犬扔去。

希望它们足够甜。

桃金娘的果实成功吸引了三头犬的注意力，Harry借此机会一口气跑到了河边。

为你，千千万万遍。

冰冷刺骨的河水再一次吞没他，但这一次，冥河毒液般的河水没能使他沉睡。在幽暗的冥河里，他努力地寻找着那个身影，那个陪伴他很久很久的身影。

此刻，他的内心无比的激动，冰冷刺骨的河水也难凉他此时的一腔热血和满怀诚挚。

终于，他找到他了，在无尽黑暗之中孤独的身影，连身边仅有的小鲔鱼也消失不见的冥河水母。

之后的记忆就变得模糊不清，也许是因为这违反了神的法则，也许是因为在混沌之中所有的一切都会变得朦胧。

当然，神也不会慷慨地为你准备好一切。他们只是调转了一下时间的沙漏，将一切稍稍拨回一点。

Harry回到了去禁林赴约而被Voldemort杀死的时候，回到了光洁的国王十字车站。穿着白色袍子戴着半月眼镜的Dumbledore正对着他微笑。

白光笼罩着他，恍恍惚惚中，有点不清楚之前的一切是否只是一场荒唐的梦。所以，他看向了睿智的老人，颤声问道。

“Dumbledore先生……这一切都是在做梦吗？”

“孩子，这需要你自己去寻找答案。”而老人只是留下一个微笑，然后远去消失不见。

不管怎样，他重来了一会。这一次，没有任何人再白白牺牲。

Harry把Voldemort打败后，Draco立刻扑过来一把抱住了他，力度大的差点把他撞倒。他颤抖着手臂回抱Draco，紧紧搂住Draco耸动的肩背。

这一刻，Harry觉得过去的一切都不重要了。这个世界上没有人能轻易挽回过去或是探寻未来，只有眼前的一切是真实的握在自己手里，他们都只是拥有现在而已。

“Harry……”Draco有很多话想说，但一时间都卡在喉咙说不出来，只能无声的流泪，大滴的泪珠溢出红红的眼眶，争先恐后地浸湿Harry的衣衫。

而救世主在爱人的温暖的怀抱里，终于寻得一份真实。Draco的拥抱温暖了他寒冷的灵魂和躯体。所有的坚强都一瞬间崩塌，他的眼泪决堤涌下。

“没事……一切都结束了。”Harry宽厚的手掌揉了揉久违的细软金发，安慰着他不知何时褪去孤高傲慢变得敏感脆弱的斯莱特林小蛇，但他的声音却是颤抖的。

“Draco，毕业后，我们结婚好不好？”他当然知道现在求婚一点儿也不浪漫，但他真的一刻都不想再等。

“好。”这是Draco现在唯一能想到的回答。

“我爱你，Harry。”苍白的嘴唇微微张合，浅金色的睫毛轻轻扇动。他被泪水冲刷过后的清澈眼眸里，倒映出一片翠色的林海。

“我也爱你。”凝望着自己的爱人，他碧翠的眼眸里是纯粹的爱意。

谢谢命运，让最当正好年纪的我遇到了最让人心动的你。

他们经历了太多苦难，才明白幸福的来之不易。所以可以抛下心中的高傲，变得坦诚，去接纳受伤的彼此。

谢谢时间，它每流逝一秒都可以让我多一秒拿来去爱你。

我爱你，多么简单三个字。却胜过了世间所有的甜言蜜语，盖过了无数的山盟海誓。无须过多的华丽辞藻去修饰，只要一颗真心和一腔诚意，就足矣。

Harry轻轻抚摸着Draco苍白的脸颊，细细地去亲吻他失了血色的薄唇。

同样温度的唇相接，不温不火，却满是柔情蜜意。舌尖轻轻描摹对方的嘴唇，试探着蹭过牙齿后探入口腔。他们用指腹擦去彼此的眼泪，在黎明之中忘我的亲吻。爱情就是可以这样不顾一切，可以忽视所有。眼里和心里的空间都变狭小，只容的下最爱的那一个人。

04.

Harry望着镜子中的自己，摩挲着后腰的印记。那果然不是梦，但已经如同梦一样遥远了。

他没有和Hermione、Ron等人一起回到霍格沃兹开始八年级的学习，而是去魔法部参加了傲罗的特训。而同样没有留在霍格沃兹的Draco则在他的提议下决定成为一名医师，目前在圣芒戈实习。

为了保护Draco不受到逃散食死徒的攻击，也为了有更多时间相处，Harry和Draco一起住在圣芒戈附近的公寓里，开始了同居生活。

而他们那天的拥吻，已经等于向全世界宣布了恋情。

不出所料，几乎没有人祝福他们，所有人都觉得救世主疯了，他们认为一定是邪恶的食死徒Malfoy对大难不死的男孩使用了夺魂咒。即使Malfoy家接受审判时，Harry态度强硬的为他们做了辩护，同时证明了Draco为大战做出的一切贡献。他明确的表明了自己的态度，并告知所有人Draco会是他唯一的结婚对象，但关于Draco的负面消息依然是铺天盖地。被战争创伤的人们难以去相信一个斯莱特林，一个Malfoy，以及被他蒙蔽的年轻救世主。

虽然Draco从未提起媒体对他的抨击和偏见以及周围人的排挤刁难，但每天回到家的疲惫憔悴骗不了任何人，何况是时刻关心他的救世主。

Harry知道Draco一直在失眠，但他除了给他煮一杯热牛奶然后温柔的搂着他睡觉之外什么都做不了。倔强的Draco拒绝了他所有的提议和帮助。

“Draco，你明天不用上班对吗？”先到家一步的Harry为爱人脱下外套。

“嗯。”浓重的黑眼圈在苍白的脸上各外显眼，曾以嘲讽救世主为乐的他也变得沉默寡言。

“我想，我们需要谈谈？”Harry眼里的关切几乎要溢了出来，但心神不宁的斯莱特林并没有注意到。

“谈什么？”他抽领带的手顿了顿，浅金色的长睫毛微微颤动。

“关于我们什么时候举行婚礼？”Harry犹豫了一下，搂住Draco纤细的腰，接着说，“总不能因为工作繁忙就往后推吧？”

“我……”

Draco不知道自己该说什么，冷酷无情的生活快要将他压垮，但他又不得不拿出微笑去面对现实。

但是“我退缩了，我不想跟你结婚了。”这种话，他说不出口。“那我们尽快结婚吧。”他没有底气说。难道要让他告诉Harry他忍受不了舆论的压力，他觉得自己配不上伟大的救世主，所以他想分手了？他真的做不到。他爱着Harry，怎么会舍得放手，但无奈的现实让他陷入自我厌弃，痛苦的矛盾着。

他们抗过了生死劫难，是否还能够顶得住流言蜚语呢？

“……好吧。”他只能给出一个模棱两可的答案。

Draco不得不承认，那天的拥抱和亲吻已经用光了他所有的勇气。他开始害怕了，害怕毁了这一切。

但他也想紧紧抓住自己的爱情。

他们俩在回家之前都已经吃过了晚饭，所以Harry只沏了两杯茶。Draco假装很随意的坐在了沙发最左侧，而Harry却看似无意的紧挨着他坐下。两人端着冒热气的茶杯，雾气模糊了自己的视线，也柔化了对方的脸庞。一时之间，相对无言。

他们离得那么近，以至于Draco可以感受到Harry暖暖的体温。以前的他绝对想不到，会有这么一天，他和他的死对头坐在一块，是为了商量他们的婚礼。

“8月份怎么样？”其实明年的情人节会更好，但他不想等太久。虽然8月可能会有些仓促，但也还是个不错的选择。

“……挺好的。”Draco有些心不在焉，他无法控制自己不去胡思乱想。

“你走神了。”

Harry把茶杯放在茶几上，右手悄悄握住Draco不安地放在腿上的手，摩挲着他微凉的指尖，转过头望着他。

“Draco，我知道你在担心什么，但是你就不可以多信任我一点吗？”有些沙哑的嗓音里带着一些委屈，“为什么要去在意别人的看法，这不是我们两个人的婚礼吗？”

“我……我没有，我相信你……”Draco握着茶杯的手有些颤抖，骨节泛起白，暗红的茶水泛起层层波纹，不停起伏着欲要溅出来，于是他干脆也将茶杯放下。Harry的触碰让他的身体稍稍有些僵硬，但从手背涌来的股股热流又让他浑身暖暖的想要放松。“我只是不相信我自己，我、对不起……”

Draco的“sorry”还没完全脱离喉口舌尖，就被Harry霸道的封在口腔里，轻声的一句对不起就这样被搅碎在了唇舌之间。

Harry收紧右手，与Draco十指相扣。左臂绕过Draco的背脊扣在他的后脑，五指穿过他细软的浅金色发丝，轻轻按揉抚摸。他火热的舌闯入Draco的领地宣示着主权，不时轻轻啃咬他被唾液濡湿的蜜桃般的下唇，然后再吮吸他嫣红的舌。

金发斯莱特林苍白的面颊上涌现出动人的红晕，他的呼吸渐渐有些紊乱。撩人的喘息声勾起了救世主的情欲，倾尽全力的生涩回应让Harry深深沦陷。

Draco苍白纤细的五指抚上救世主结实的胸膛，苍白的指尖因Harry剧烈跳动的心脏以及随呼吸而快速起伏的肌肉而发烫泛红。

淡淡的茶香从舌尖绽开，一点点浸染舌根与口腔深处的软腭，最后把口腔的每一个角落都沾满。

欲火渐渐燃遍了全身，惹得他们浑身都在发烫。

Harry依依不舍的离开Draco微微红肿的唇，舔去他嘴角的银丝。轻吻他的鼻尖，然后含住他柔软的耳垂，舔吻他通红的耳廓。宽大的手掌越过斯莱特林的黑色马甲，从他最贴身的白衬衫下方开始从下到上由里到外的解开一个个衣扣。撩开他的衣摆，像蛇一样攀上他有着精细肌肉的腰腹和胸膛，肆意的揉捏抚摸着。指腹的薄茧刮蹭着Draco细嫩的肌肤，惹得他心痒难耐。

“不要和我说对不起，我不想我们之间有抱歉……我只想让你过得开心。”他火热的手拉开Draco的腰带，隔着柔软轻薄的内裤挑逗他的欲望。

“Harry……”股股热流向下腹涌去，身体不自觉的轻微痉挛，他清列的声音带上了性感的沙哑，透露着无限的缠绵。“我、我还没有准备好……”

“亲爱的，你不用准备什么，只需要放开自己就好。”Harry附在Draco耳畔轻声笑着，斯莱特林难耐的从唇间溢出一声绵长的呻吟。

他虔诚地亲吻着爱人的肌肤。

“以后的路还有很长很长，我也不知道该如何走，所以，Draco，可不可以让我牵着你的手？一起去探寻无从知晓的未来……”

“那你可不许反悔。”

他用力回握Harry的手，用力到整个手臂都在发颤。

“Always.”

他凝望着Draco湖泊般美丽动人的双眼，那是剔透的宝石，是世间最极致美好之物。

在目光相接的那一瞬间，Draco分明看到了他眼里如同月夜星光下的怦然心动。那深邃的翠绿眸光里，流转着的是浓浓的爱意，是绵绵的情思，也暗含着汹涌的情欲。只是这么一瞬间，他突然释然。既然他们眼中只有彼此，又何必去在意别人的评价。

既然能挺过生死劫难，自然也扛得住流言蜚语。

他要紧紧抓住他的爱。

第一次与人这样亲热，Draco还有些羞耻与不适。而Harry尽力把一切做到了最温柔，他希望情爱可以带给他们快乐，所以一举一动都是轻柔的，即便是要激烈也恰到好处。

Draco很快就沉浸在了这样温柔的情爱之中，开始变得主动起来。他褪下Harry的黑色短袖，尽情抚摸着他身上紧实的肌肉，用自己的身体去感受对方血液的流动，心跳的频率……

“Harry，我爱你、我爱你……”我不敢去说什么永远，但我确信我此时此刻是无比的爱你。

“Draco，我知道、我知道……因为我也是同样的爱你。”

这世间所有的感情都可以伪装，但唯有爱不行。爱是人刻在基因里的本能，没有人能克制自己的本能，隐瞒自己的爱意。爱可以是清浅，也可以是浓烈，但你绝对无法去忽视它的存在。爱可以是委婉，也可以是直接，但你绝对无法做到永远缄默不语。

所以爱是疯狂的，你愿意为了它不顾一切。直面自己内心深处的爱吧，去接受完全的真实的自己。

像是迷途的人找到方向，像是溺水的人抓住浮木。是冬夜炭火的滚烫，是夏日甘泉的清凉。他们在黑夜里航行，彼此就是自己唯一的光。

让我们一起在爱欲里沉浮吧。

柔软的黑色床铺上，Draco舒展着四肢，水眸半阖，眼睫轻颤，他向Harry敞开了自己身体的每一个角落。细腻的脖颈和胸膛印上情色的吻痕，柔嫩的大腿根烙上诱人的指印。他大片白皙的皮肤被身前人灼热火烫的呼吸晕染成迷人的粉红色，汗湿的浅金色发丝贴在脸侧。

夜幕降临，他们演奏起了热烈火辣又温柔缠绵的曲。

喘息是节拍，呻吟是和弦，而桴和鼓的碰撞就是这首乐曲的主旋律。

在放纵的黑夜里热舞，在恣意的欲望里沉沦。

Harry俯下身去轻咬Draco的颈侧，吮吸他粉红的乳尖。他们赤裸身躯坦诚相待，用最本能的欲望表达心中的爱。

羞红脸的斯莱特林低声啜泣，抬高臀迎合Harry的冲撞进攻。在床上不需要太多甜言蜜语，只需要酣畅的汗水和放声的喘息。

达到第一次情欲的高潮后，他们依偎在被揉皱的床铺间，缓和着急促的呼吸。Harry借着床头暖黄的灯光去看Draco被柔化的眉眼，欲言又止。

“你想说什么，Harry？”他的爱人看出了他的想法。

“没什么……”他还是希望那只是个荒诞的梦……

片刻后，他们又迎了一场新的云雨。Harry抚摸着Draco的后腰，惊诧地发现那里印着一尾银色的鲔鱼。

“Draco？”

“嗯，怎么了？”Draco循着他的目光看向自己的后腰，那是用银色细线勾勒的精美图案，不禁困惑地皱皱眉，“这是什么？”

“我不清楚……但大概知道为什么。”他转过身，将自己的后背展露在爱人的眼前。

血红色的线，勾画出恐怖却又美丽的神秘生物——能让人看到死亡的冥河水母。

灰蓝色的眼眸里，突然之间噙满了泪水。他发红的眼眶装不下太多哀愁，所以它们接连涌出来，连成一条晶莹的线，从脸侧滑下，又留下一条闪光的痕。

我为何在哭泣？

他们像是迷失在末世里又偶然遇见的情侣一样紧紧相拥，赤裸的身躯捧着两颗赤裸的心，带着赤诚，在对方和自己同样冰冷脆弱的灵魂上烙印炽热的吻和爱意。

我将把你紧紧地搂在怀中,吻你亿万次，像在赤道上面那样炽烈的吻。

而你也将回应我，用同样的爱意。

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> ★冥河水母和深海鳚鱼是一种少见的共生关系  
★为你，千千万万遍。出自《追风筝的人》  
★我将把你紧紧地搂在怀中,吻你亿万次，像在赤道上面那样炽烈的吻。——拿破仑


End file.
